


Pharmakon

by justlikeswitchblades, Plume_Sombre, sannlykke, stephanericher, thimble



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Interactive Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannlykke/pseuds/sannlykke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble
Summary: Pharmakon, in philosophy and critical theory, is a composite of three meanings: remedy, poison, and scapegoat. (x)(team nijihimu's entry for saso 2017 round 1)





	Pharmakon

**Author's Note:**

> The element of dreamsharing in this piece was originally inspired by a concept in Maggie Stiefvater’s The Dream Thieves, but this is by no means an AU of that series.

### [ [Read here -- interactivity courtesy of twine](https://teamnijihimu.neocities.org/pharmakon.html) ]

**Author's Note:**

> we chose to simply link to this interactive fic rather than fooling around with the html. script is [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/10v0TOWOBe7QutZVa7GdIt8lSlqNXcVII-tA2ukwe574/edit?usp=sharing) for any of those who are interested.


End file.
